Otaku For Life
by Windfoxie
Summary: Yet another parody based off a mediocre rap song (P. Diddy's "Bad Boy 4 Life")! We've got MC Vegeta, MC Goku, and the Notorious F-O-X layin' it out SOLID for all yas, so enjoy!


[Windfoxie]  
Aiyyo, you ready?  
Let's do it {*music starts*}  
Mmm, yeah..  
Yeah.. c'mon  
I'm the definition of: half girl, half fan  
Ask the sites - Otaku, that's whassup  
After school, anime's after us  
All games, we are laughin much  
Nothin but fightas, check the TVlist  
How we twist shit, what changed but the name?  
We still here, we watchin all the best  
Don't worry 'bout my bad rhymes - I write fics (too!)  
Goku's the boss; Veggie's lost  
Don't think cause I'm zoned out, I'ma cool off  
What else but GT? (what else?) And if you don't feel me  
that mean you don't watch TV, it's funny, trust me  
Get it right kid, we ain't ever left  
We just, moved in silence and changed with the times (yeah)  
It's official, they survived what they been through  
Y'all got action, "The Saga Continues..."  
[Chorus: DBZ/GT cast]  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
[Vegeta]  
Hey yo straight from the DB streets  
I don't play, I push it down with the Ki-blast Heat (uh-huh)  
All a sudden Freeza's got a problem wit me (Vege, what happened?)  
They run around actin like the Veggie can't Fight  
And you know what? (what?) For some strange reason (uhh)  
I'm off of this planet, feelin deranged needin  
for y'all to get the hell out (c'mon, c'mon) we ain't leavin  
We tryin to be strong before we all stop breathin  
Therefore (what?) we kinda hustle lames  
Stay layin down our muscle games (c'mon)  
Still turn Freeza's dreams to flames (yeah) you got the wire  
If not I ain't sayin no names; you'll soon expire; (heh)  
No pain (nothin) I feel remorse  
Yes of course it's me and Nappa up first racin Porsches  
wit the big twin valve exhaust-es {*screeching*} (yeah)  
On the cover of ya Vibe's, Beckett's and Shonen Jump (c'mon, let's go)  
[Chorus: DBZ/GT cast]  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
[Son Goku]  
Yeah, yeah, yo, yeah  
It ain't it changed, since the King Kai died (We miss you K-A-I)  
See everything still glorious (yeah)  
We still got +Warriors+, still be the +Victorious+ (peace sign!)  
See it's a lot of them, but it's more of us  
Still got heads to blow, ki to flow  
Still them cats that know, pack ya flow  
That's fo' sho', bones that pop, joints that rock  
Fightin in the background, kickin' V's jock, holdin my glock (hahaha)  
People to fight (yeah), enemies to get (uhh)  
Food to sit at and eat D.balls wit dragons that fly (c'mon)  
Foes to see (uhh), make sure they knowin it's me (they know it's you)  
Drop that beat, can't believe that I MC (haha)  
Otaku 'til the casket drop (O-TA-KU) gotta love it  
Place nuttin above it (DB) it's on like that (GT!)  
Don't believe, we ain't goin like that  
We're always gonna be here (yeah)  
We there (uhh) every motherfuckin year!  
[Chorus: DBZ/GT cast]  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's O-TA-KU for Life  
[Windfoxie over Chorus]  
O-TA-KU.. we ain't goin nowhere  
Uh-huh.. uh-huh.. what?  
We ain't goin nowhere.. we gon' stay right here  
For ever, and ever, and ever, and ever.. c'mon  
We ain't goin nowhere.. we gon' stay right here  
We ain't goin nowhere.. we gon' stay right here  
Yeah, uh-huh.. uh-huh, uh-huh  
Cause it's O-TA-KU for life! 


End file.
